heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Construction Worker
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tree63 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ReallyFree (Talk) 23:30, January 12, 2010 Hey! Hey! Just wanted to say hi. I'm the founder of this wiki. May I ask how you found it? I hope you stick around. We would appreciate the help. Master Fredcerique 23:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :*No problem. Good luck on Pop Tarts Wiki. I visited it. I love Pop Tarts. Anyway, thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 00:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Rights Hey! You're now an admin and beaurocrat! You also have the rollback option. Enjoy your new privilages. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Main Page talk Hey! Just wanted to let you know that our main page is actually titled Main Page. That's where the discussion on the Lifemusic wiki talk page needs to go. I'm going on a mission trip to Panama and won't be able to move it, so could you, please. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) CMW sourcing Hey! Can you fix the template so that it says the right thing in the external link. You can see on the Portable Sounds article that something is wrong. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 00:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :*First off, why does it say "Sounds Portable Sounds" when ever that's not what I typed in? And, it's fine that you haven't been editing. I obviously know what it's like to found a wiki. That's why I'm always on this one. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Well, thanks for looking. It might just be my iPod Touch. I've already noticed a difference between how it shows navboxes and how a desktop does. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 13:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Genre tags Hey! I was wonderin' if you could help me put Template:Genre tags on the to corner of the page on the line with the title? Master Fredcerique 17:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) *Take a look at this page from Wookieepedia. In the top right corner there are some Era tags. These are going to be the equivilant of our genre tags. Master Fredcerique 22:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :*It's OK. Thanks for looking. Master Fredcerique 03:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hey! I was wonderin' when you were going to get that Wikia staff member to fix the Main Page. I don't know what to do or else I'd do it myself. Hope Pop Tarts Wiki is going well. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 13:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Bible namespace Do you think we should have a namespace titled "Bible"? It would have a page on every verse, but it would be non-content. Master Fredcerique 23:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Moving Please join the community-wide discussion here. We are disuccing on whether or not to move to ShoutWiki due to the upcoming enforcement of the Oasis skin. Thanks and God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wanted to invite you to join the LifeMusic Wiki IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. Hope to see you there! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)